


Sore Muscles

by omgitscharlie



Series: Hit The Like Button Universe [5]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, F/M, Fluff, Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Smut, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgitscharlie/pseuds/omgitscharlie
Summary: Inuyasha demonstrates the importance of aftercare.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: Hit The Like Button Universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991272
Comments: 9
Kudos: 90





	Sore Muscles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ntkrrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ntkrrs/gifts).



> this one-shot is for @notkorras/ @ntkrrs belated birthday. i loved her a is for aftercare ficlet and decided to give it a go myself. i wanted to participate in 26 days of smutmas with her but i just don’t have the time, so i hope this makes up for it!
> 
> happy birthday bb! i hope you have a hoot and a hollar for your big day! and i hope you enjoy this lil ficlet!

“Inuー” she gasped, tugging at the rope that bound her arms above her head, “PleaseーI  _ can’t _ ー”

Legs quaked as she tried to remain standing, arms up above her head and tied to a designated ring that they’d installed into the wall. Her entire body was covered in a thin sheet of sweat and peppered with small purple markings, lips swollen from his bruising kisses and lungs gasping for air as he brought her up and over the precipice once more. 

“What number is that, baby girl?” 

The question left him as he peered up from his kneeling position between her legs with one draped over his shoulder. God. His voice was intoxicating, causing her eyes to roll to the back of her head as she arched her back in a writhing motions. 

Every nerve in her body was on high-alert, able to feel the heat of his breath tickling against her neck after he’d climbed to his feet to press his lips against the shell of her ear before tugging on the lobe of it. A whine left her at that touch, basking in the painful pleasure of having cum  _ so many _ times.

“Four.” 

To be exact.

Her voice was desperate, quivering with the threat of tears as the euphoria flooded through her entire body. Every sense was in overdrive, hands clenched into fists as she became more aware of the ache in her shoulders from having her arms above her head for so long.

“Good girl,” he praised, pressing a kiss to her jawline as she released a sob of relief, knowing they’d reached the final number that he’d promised - perhaps her most  _ favourite  _ punishment, “You did such a good job, baby girl.” 

The wetness that ran between her thighs, mostly from herself but also from him, had her pulling them together, “Daddyー” she whined, letting the feeling of his praise envelope her with a sense of comfort and pride that she knew she couldn’t get anywhere else.

“I know, baby. I know,” he cooed, pressing a kiss to one of the dark hickies he’d left on her collarbone, “It was a lot, huh?” Those comforting kisses ran up to her lips, pressing a gentle, loving one there before seeing her nod, “But you did so good, baby. So good. I’m gonna let you down now, alright?” Kagome gave another nod of understanding before feeling one of his strong arms wrap around her waist to help keep her steady. 

Reaching his free arm up, he gripped the quick-release knot he’s wrapped around the ring, feeling her arms go limp. Though still bound together, they managed to fall in a way that wrapped around his neck. The soft whimper of discomfort was normal, Kagome easily sinking into his body as he cooed at her, “I know, baby. I’ll help it go away.” Nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck, she nodded, feeling him lift her and carry her towards the bed. 

Slowly, lay her down on the mattress on her back and, after unwinding her arms from his neck, he steadily untied her wrists. Seeing the rope’s indentations, he pressed gentle kisses to each wrist in a soothing manner. Kagome sunk back into the mattress and basked in affections, chest warm with adoration towards him. 

“I’m gonna get a nice warm cloth and wipe you down, okay?” he cooed, pushing her bangs back before pressing a kiss to her forehead. Kagome nodded with an approving hum.

“Thank you…” she breathed before feeling his lips on hers, happily pressing back before feeling him push himself off the bed and to the en suite. 

With a cloth warm and damp, he also grabbed a pill bottle from the medicine cabinet alongside a muscle relaxing cream. The last thing he wanted was for her to feel too much discomfort for the next day or two; sure, maybe it was a symptom of what they partook in, but Inuyasha still didn’t like the thought of her being hindered outside of a scene.

Walking out of the en suite, he saw her in the same position as he climbed onto the bed beside her, “You need anything to eat? You thirsty?” he asked as he began to run the cloth soothingly over her legs to wipe off the wetness that he’d caused to gush from her three of those four times she’d cum. Lifting one of her legs, he pressed a kiss to her ankle as he ran the cloth over the back of her thigh and down to her heel. 

“Juice and a bag of the chips we brought home yesterday?” She posed it as a question, though they both knew Inuyasha wasn’t about to deny her anything.

Pressing a kiss to her opposite ankle as he mirrored what he’d done previously, he nodded easily, “Of course. Anything my good girl wants.” 

Running the cloth up and over her stomach, he made sure to get as much of her as he could. He’d bathe with her later, but he knew Kagome preferred this method of clean up ー it was more intimate and it allowed him to keep touching her and praise her freely. 

Maneuvering her onto her stomach, he was able to pay special attention to her shoulders, running the cloth over them while applying a little bit more pressure to help ease the knots that could form. Kagome gave a hum of contentment, the warmth of the cloth easing some of the dull ache as she closed her eyes and dug her head into the pillow he’d given her to rest her head on. 

When he continued the cloth's path over her spine, he pressed a kiss to each of her shoulder blades before murmuring against them, “They sore?” 

Kagome gave him an honest nod, “But this is helping,” she stated with a warm, sleepy smile pulling at her lips, “Thank you, babe. I really liked it.”

“Yeah? You have a good time?” He asked, pleased to hear that she’d enjoyed herself only emphasized by the soft hum of ‘mhm’ that followed his question, “Good. Let me put this cream on you and I’ll grab you that juice and chips you want.”

Squirting some of the cream into his hands, he rubbed his hands together to evenly coat them before placing them on each of her shoulder blades. The touch had a whine of happiness leave the woman beneath him, shoulders attempting to stretch as he pushed his thumbs into the places he thought needed more attention - ever mindful of his claws. 

With the cream absorbed into her skin, he pressed a kiss to her temple, “I’ll be right back.” It was only when he saw her nod of acknowledgment that he pushed himself off her. Grabbing the cloth and wiping his chest, shoulders and arms down, he tossed it into the hamper before exiting and heading to the kitchen. 

Almost as soon as he’d left, he’d returned with a glass of juice and bag of Doritos in hand. Closing the door behind him, he could see her eyes open lazily before propping herself up and moving into a sitting position on the bed. 

God damn, she was gorgeous. Littered with his marks, eyes heavy with sleepy lust that told him he’d done his job well, she was a picture of perfection. Handing her the glass and bag of chips, he opened the pill bottle and shook out two before handing that to her as well. Putting the bag of chips down, she popped the pills in her mouth and washed them down with a gulp of juice.

“You wanna get dressed or stay like this?” 

“Can I wear your hoodie?” The question was posed innocently, causing the Hanyou to give her a genuinely affectionate smile.

“Course, baby. Which one?”

“The one you wore today.”

Of course she did. She loved his smell almost as much as he loved hers -  _ almost _ ; though he was sure, if she had his nose, they’d rival one another fairly evenly. 

Wordlessly, he pushed himself off the bed and made his way to the strewn pile of clothes that littered the floor. Grabbing the black pull-over hoodie he wore that day, he shook it to make sure it was right-side out before making his way back over to her. 

“Inuyasha,” he heard her start a question so sweetly after she held up her hands for him to pull the hoodie over her head.

“Kagome,” he replied in a matching tone, though offering a soft grin as he did so.

“Can I rub your ears while we cuddle?” 

She didn’t even need to ask, but consent was always prevalent between them and Inuyasha appreciated the care she took when it came to his ears. Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to her lips, “Yeah.” He could feel her smile widen against their kiss as she lifted her partially sleeve-covered hands to cup his cheeks lovingly. 

“Anything else you need?” He asked, seeing her shake her head.

“No,” she chirped sweetly, “Just you.”


End file.
